Sentinel Prime
Sentinel Prime is the hidden main antagonist of Transformers: Dark of the Moon. He can transform into a fire engine. Sentinel Prime was originally an Autobot, but he betrayed the Autobots and became a Decepticon so that he could save Cybertron. The third movie's title Dark of the Moon is a reference to him and his space bridge pillar technology that forms the plot. Sentinel's evil motives and selfishness towards both the Autobots and Megatron led to his own death. Sentinel Prime is known for being the only villain in the live-action Transformers franchise in which Optimus Prime was never able to defeat alone, even with his best efforts. (Technically, Optimus never defeated any of the main antagonists in each movie alone: in Transformers he defeated Megatron'' together with Sam Witwicky and the human soldiers. In ''Revenge of the Fallen, he defeated The Fallen'' with Jetfire's sacrifice (Jetfire killed himself in order to let Optimus take his parts to make him powerful enough to fight The Fallen. And in ''Age of Extinction, he defeated Lockdown together with Bumblebee and Cade Yeager.) But it gets worse: Sentinel Prime is partly responsible with the Autobots getting hated by the humans and hunted down by the CIA in Transformers: Age of Extinction. His betrayal earned much distrust for the Autobots being the humans allies and got many innocent Autobots killed for it. He was voiced by the late Leonard Nimoy, notable for being Mr. Spock in Star Trek. Nimoy also voiced Galvatron in The Transformers: The Movie, first released in 1986, and also appeared in Transformers 2007 (we hear him as Mr. Spock on Bumblebee's faulty speech generator). He also was the voice of Master Xehanort in the Kingdom Hearts series. Sentinel Prime is also a rare case of an Autobot whom Menslady125 hates...and she never thought she would feel that way about an Autobot. Gallery Transformers-dark-of-the-moon-sentinel-prime.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Non Humans Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Traitors Category:Psychopath Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmongers Category:Xenophobes Category:God Wannabe Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Social Darwinist Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Gun Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Shieldmen Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Deities Category:Shape Shifters Category:Fallen Hero Category:Knight Templar Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Brotherhood of Shadows Category:Double Agent Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Characters hated by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters hated by Menslady125 Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Jerks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Characters hated by Daveg502 Category:Ugly Characters Category:Characters hated by FrederikPrime17 Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Leonard Nimoy Category:Murderers Category:Dark Lords Category:Decepticons Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Menslady125's most hated villains Category:Guilty Pleasure Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Townsend Coleman Category:Alliance of Darkness Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto's Archenemies Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Symphogear Heroines' Archenemies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Troy Baker Category:Naruko Aoba's Archenemies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jack Angel Category:Characters Menslady125 hates the most Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Characters voiced and /or played by Junichi Suwabe